Theodores Poems to Ellie
by EleanorMiller101
Summary: Just a series of poems Theodore has written for Eleanor. You can give me poems through review or PM so I can make it into the drabbles! All reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Gumdrops**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own AATC or BATC. I do however own this story and plot.**

**A/N: This a poem Theodore wrote to Eleanor about her eyes and gumdrops.**

* * *

_Those brown eyes_

_They shine as bright as the Sun in the sky_

_Her hair shimmers like a star_

_I can't help but gaze at her from afar_

_She always saves me a cookie from the cookie jar_

_She's like a gumdrop_

_She's so happy and bouncy and sweet_

_She smiles when a baby bird tweets_

_That's why I love Ellie_

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! If you want more than I can make more poems like drabbles ok? REVIEW. Love you guys!**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	2. Golden Hair

**Golden Hair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or BATC. If I did….well…hahha**

**A/N: Hey here's the second poem. I wish I got more reviews but what can ya do? Please give me some reviews please. READ ON!**

* * *

_Gold_

_The color of her fair hair_

_The color of sunshine_

_It's so nice_

_Oh No!_

_She slipped on the ice!_

_That hair is covered in powdery snow_

_She giggles_

_And she knows_

_How much I love her_

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! There is this button at the bottom of the screen. It says review. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys soooooo much!**

**TheonorxCabbie: Yeah I know sis! I just thought it would be cute! YAY! Love you too girlie! EPICBROFIST**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	3. Skin Like Silk

**Skin Like Silk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or BATC AT ALL!**

**A/N: Here is the third poem! The fourth and fifth ones are coming up next! Don't forget to give me some of yours!**

* * *

_Silk_

_That is what her skin feels like_

_It feels so light_

_Like a butterflies soaring wings_

_When she sings it's like a melody_

_When I hold her hand_

_She smiles that megawatt smile_

_I could run with her for miles_

_Her hands are so soft_

_Like silk_

* * *

**A/N: This is the third poem! The next one is Fine China! REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**SingForTheMoment1972: Thanks a bunch sis! Love ya! :) **

**TheonorxCabbie: I will be updating alot! LOVE U TOO! *EPIC BROFIST***

**sarahdee77: Thanks and I will.**

**Mac and Bloo Cheese: THANKS! I will.**

**EverythingAtOnce: Thanks sooooooooo much! You would totally NOT be wasting my day. I also love your stories too! It just came to me while I was watching Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman! Loovve ya!**

**LOVE,**

**SistersB4Misters**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	4. Fine China

**Fine China**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC or BATC and I probably never will!**

**A/N: Hey! It's the fourth poem! WOOHOO! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

* * *

_Fine China_

_That's how special she is_

_She's as delicate as a flower_

_I will shower her in love_

_I will hold her carefully_

_In my arms_

_She will be forever safe from harm_

_My delicate flower_

_My fine china_

* * *

**A/N: I hope EVERYONE enjoyed this! Review! Love YA! Next one is Voice Like A Melody! After these poems are done I will be doing Simonette ones.**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	5. Voice Like A Melody

**Voice Like A Melody**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or BATC. A girl can dream though….**

**A/N: Fifth poem munks & ettes! REVIEW! ENJOY! Did I mention review?**

* * *

_That voice_

_It's like a melody_

_To my heart_

_She's like a song I can't stop singing_

_Her voice is like a melody_

_Ringing in my ears_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! The next one is called Angel. Review and be honest! Love ya!**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	6. Angel

**Angel**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC!**

**A/N: Here is the sixth freaking poem! YAY! Favorite, Follow, Review, and READ ON!**

* * *

_I'm looking at a angel_

_She fell from Heaven into my arms_

_She spread her wings to fly_

_To soar in the sky_

_She said I was the guy_

_To go fly with her_

_Into the bright blue sky_

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this! This one I cried while writing it! This is my favorite one so far! The next one is called The Beat Of Her Heart. REVIEW! And don't forget to submit YOUR poems or haikus!**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


	7. The Beat Of Her Heart

**The Beat Of Her Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or BATC! (Sadly )**

**A/N: The seventh poem! Don't forget to send your poems or haikus in! ENJOY! BTW, there will be up to like 50 or more poems! Including the ones you send in. LOVE YA! REVIEW!**

* * *

_Her heart beat is like a drum_

_It goes hum hum_

_When I hug her I can feel it_

_It goes thump thump_

_When there's a bump in the night_

_She holds on tight_

_As we are both lulled to sleep_

_By the beat of her heart_

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this! The next one is called Those Little Pig Tails. REVIEW! Don't be afraid to submit poems or haikus!**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


End file.
